


So Lucky, My Love

by SleepyAeri



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baekhyun is the loudmouth cousin, Chanbaek are Soulmates, Chanyeol is the quiet supportive friend, F/M, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Musician Kim Jongdae | Chen, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Strangers to Lovers, red velvet mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyAeri/pseuds/SleepyAeri
Summary: A Soulmate AU, where everyone has a special power, and your Soulmate is the only person immune to yours.Or,Heartbroken Prince Junmyeon gets dragged across his kingdom in a quest to reunite the overly talkitive musician Jongdae with his childhood sweetheart. Can two strangers - one trying to forget his childhood love, the other strugling to recall it - on a crazy journey, understand the meaning of true love before its too late.





	So Lucky, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A few facts about this AU :  
> 1) Every person in this world has a Superpower, which could be anything from something really cool like telekinesis to something really simple like changing the colour of an object.  
> 2) A person's Superpowers don't work on/against their Soulmate. For example the Telekinetic girl can't move anything her Soulmate is holding, and the dude who can manipulate colours can't change the colour of his Soulmate's hair or nail paint.  
> 3)This is the only way to identify someone's Soulmate.  
> 4) All EXO members have their respective superpowers.  
> 5) Junmyeon is the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Elyxion, the capital of the kindom is the city of Exordium.  
> 6) Not everybody has a Soulmate, and not all can find theirs easily, so it was common for Royality to marry someone who was not their Soulmate.  
> 7) Only very lucky people found their Soulmates at a young age, and those who did must get married within 10 days, or risk the same fate as the first pair of Soulmates.  
> This Prologue is just a lil intro, and some backstory as to why Junmyeon is so heartbroken.  
> TW : Slight mention of Suicide at the end, but its just a misunderstanding. Nobody dies in this fic.

The Old Legends say that a person's _Gift_ is a manifestation of their Soul. The very essence of their being which defines them, makes them the person they are, the person they were bound to be. It was the first lesson taught to every child in the kingdom of Elyxion. The second lesson was to display their powers as a way of introduction when meeting someone for the first time, so that one could recognize their Soulmate on the first meeting itself. You see the connection between a person's Gift and their Soulmate came from the Legend of Anwen and Anik - the first pair of Soulmates.  
Their tale starts near the begining of time, at the dawn of the Auroral era of the kingdom of Elyxion. The fair Lady Anwen and the valiant soldier Anik were childhood friends, and ardent disciples of the Sun. Seeing their devotion the Sun herself granted both of them the _Gift_ of commanding fire. As the mother of the world, she had know these two to be destined to fall in love. And fall in love they did, howeve their love story did not last long.  
Lady Anwen on coming of age, was betrothed to the Prince of Elyxion, and Anik was sent to certain death, enlisted to fight in a futile war. But the lovers would not be parted. When it was time for Anwen to say her final goodbye to Anik, she confessed that living without him would be a fate worse than death to her, and that she will end her life before she married another man. Anik could not dissuade her, and finally they both agreed to end their live together, before the world could rip them apart.  
The fire in their veins, which was meant to be a Gift, was what in the end consumed Anik and Anwen as they both used it against each other.

This broke the heart of the Sun, and she was devastated, after seeing her two beloved devotees ruined. After witnessing the tragic end of Anik and Anwen, the Sun moulded the nature of Gifts in such a way that it could not be weilded against the one true love of a person, their _Soulmate_.Never again did two Soulmates hurt each other with their gifts, nor did they ever have the same Gift.

#### x-x-x-x-x

As the Crown Prince of Elyxion, Junmyeon was taught to master his emotions and facial expressions at all occasions. To smile politely at all nobles and ministers no matter how much he personally dissaproved of their vanity or political views. To never let his fatigue be revealed by a slump of shoulders, or his pain be betrayed by a wince. And Junmyeon had mastered the art of remaining - outwardly at least - calm and collected in all circumstances. For the citizens of Eyxion he was the ideal young man, who had served in the military before formally joining the royal court. A quintessential prince, known for his chivalry and charisma in equal measure. A kind soul, who could be found often visiting the small rural setellments around the capital city of Exordium. Crown Prince Junmyeon truly was a man without a fault. Up until today.

Today there was no hiding the despair on his face, the unshed tears in his eyes, or the slump of his shoulders. In the grand ballroom of the palace, in the midst of friends, along with host of revellers celebrating a Royal Wedding, Junmyeon had never felt so lost and lonely. The whole of last week had been taxing. Testing the limits of his self-control and sanity. Old King Kim had passed away after suffering for years from a horrible illness, and Junmyeon was supposed to take over the throne, following a month of mourning. After a tedious week of rituals and formal condolences, it was proposed by his late father's trusted circle of ministers that Junmyeon should marry his childhood friend Joohyun, Princess of their neighbouring kingdom and ally Lunetta, by the end of this month. Losing his father was hard, and taking over the responsibilities of the entire kingdom even more so, but this descision had made Junmyeon smile.

Junmyeon and Joohyun had know each other since their childhood days. They were not Soulmates - the one time Joohyun tried to use her Gift of freezing people on their spot, on Junmyeon he couldn't move a muscle - but they were best of friends. Slowly as they grew up and so did their fondness for each other. There were postmen riding on the fastest horses in the kingdoms to deliver their letters almost evey next day. And one day when Joohyun let her Ice princess demeanor slip, and laughed heartily at Junmyeon when he told her that he had named his mare 'Nightmare', because her coat was dark as the night, he decided that he would stop looking for a soulmate now. For Junmyeon, no one would ever be as perfect, as lovely or as understanding as Joohyun was. And when Joohyun stopped laughing to look into his eyes and used her Gift to freeze him for a moment, only to lean in slowly and kiss him softly on his cheek, before gathering her skirts and running away, Junmyeon was convinced that it was the same for her.

It would have been the perfect fairy tale, the beloved Crown Prince would have been coronated after marying his childhood sweetheart. Alas fate had other plans.

"Your Highness? I think you should go and congratulate Princess Joohyun now."The newly appointed General Park Chanyeol carefully whispered n Junmyeon's ear, startling him out of the sweet old memory.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course."came Junmyeon's faint reply. Joohyun... She was the bride, it was her wedding, he had to go congratulate her on her marriage, and for finding her Soulmate. Junmyeon had to keep repeating these words in his head while he walked up to the newly married Royal couple, Princess Joohyun of Lunetta, and Choi Minho, former General of the militry of Elyxion. Also two of Junmyeon's best friends.

It was almost by accident that Joohyun and Minho found out they were Soulmates. Junmyeon humself had sent Minho - his General and closest confidant - to deliver the news of their impending wedding to Joohyun, before a formal proposal was sent to the King and Queen of Lunetta. Minho was under stirct orders to return as fast as he could, and completely unoticed. When Minho declined her request to wait and take back her reply to Junmyeon, she tried to make him stop by using her Gift. But try as she might, Joohyun couldn't stop him. So even before the proposal for the Royal wedding was dispatched from Exordium, the Royal family of Lunetta had declared that the Princess had found her Soulmate in the Elyxioni General Choi Minho.

As he started to walk up to the dias, Junmyeon felt a if he was underwater walking against the current. It was a funny feeling, all the noises from the orchestra, and the singers and the guests were muted, even his vision wasn't clear, everything other than Joohyun was a blur. In his eyes Joohyun was theoinly thing worth seeing, radiant as the Moon her kindom worshiped, dressed in dazzling white robes of the bride. When their eyes met, Junmyeon could see, that despite her perfect posture, her polite smile, Joohyun's eyes were vacant, and then they began to well up with tears when she saw him. Tears which she was quick to blink away. 

Junmyeon stopped in front of her, ignorant of the host of Lunett and Elyxioni nobles, that were staring at him, waiting to see his reaction. "Your Highness, please be quick, there's already a crowd gathering." Chanyeol, softly murmured to him. And Junmyeon knew what he meant. All the people of import in the kingdoms of Elyxion and Lunetta were gathered for this wedding, and they wre waiting for Junmyeon or Joohyun to show a sign of weakness. A teardrop, a frown, whatever gave them reason to condemn them as being unfit to rule. The revellers were getting closer to the dias, in hopes of gathering gossip against the flawless Crown Prince. Oh what a juicy anecdote it will make, if the heartbroken Prince was to cry in front of all the guests, because his lover married his bestfriend.

Junmyeon saw how strong Joohyun was being, he saw what an iron grip she had on her emotions. He knew that any show of weakness on his part will hurt both of them. Up until a week ago their affection for each other was the epitome of romantic love, but today, if he so much a held her hand they would both be branded as philanderers. There was no place for their love in this world that saw the fabled Soulmate bond sacred above any real emotion.

So Junmyeon took a deep breath, braced his poor heart and smiled his fake princely smile."Princess Joohyun, my heartiest congratulation on finding your Soulmate, and best wishes on solemnizing your wedding. I hope that the Sun blesses this union with all her warmth and glory." Junmyeon said, dipping his head a little. the formal words felt stiff in his mouth, and foreign to his ears. He and Joohyun had not talked formally in ages. On the outside Joohyun's face remained as serene as ever, but Junmyeon had known her long enough to feel her crumble inside on his words. 

"Thank you for your blessings and your gracious presence, _Your Highness._" Joohyun replied with equal grace and detachment. It had been years since she had last adressed him as that. This return to the formal etiquette effectively established the severence of Joohyun from his life.

Finally he turned to Minho, whose unecessary guilt and remorse could be seen clearly in his wide eyes. Junmyeon smiled a little,-but it was not forced- and hugged him tight patting his back and and softly congratulating him. Minho hugged him back fiercely, and all but cried. 

Junmyeon had met Choi Minho, when he had first enlisted in the military. When other older, seasoned soldiers were making fun of Junmyeon for being a pampered Prince with no actual idea of the realities of warfare, Minho had spoken up to defend him, with rather colourfull insults, one might add. The soldiers had started to to beat up Minho for being a "disrespectful brat". Junmyeon had panicked, and used the water from a casket meant for the horses to shoot small but stinging blasts of hot water - which was too warm to drink due to the summer sun - right at their faces, to save him. Minho had laughed and breathlessly praised his Gift, and Junmyeon had instantly taken a liking to him. Since that day they both had fought together, watching each other's backs for years until it was finally time for Junmyeon to return to his Royal duties. But even then, Minho was by his side protecting him as the General the the Army.

Junmyeon would've hated any other person for taking away Joohyun from him, but he could never hate Minho. Minho who once took a arrow for him, Minho who would fight with his own bother for Junmyeon. Minho who was ready to give up everything, his Soulmate, his post as the General, and his identity as an Elyxioni, to go and live in some other neighbouring kingdom, so Junmyeon could marry Joohyun. Minho who had always dremt of finding his Soulmate was ready to give up all this for his best friend. So no, it was impossible to be mad at Minho.

Once he had fulfilled his duty as the representative of the royal family of Elyxion, Junmyeon asked Chanyeol to swiftly make preperations for their departure to Exordium.  
"But..."Chanyeol hesitated. "Forgive me Your Highness, would it not be impolite to just leave like this. In Lunetta one doesn't leave a celebration before Moonfall. And starting on a journey before Dawn is against our Elyxioni customs." Chanyeol reasoned.

"I don't need you to lecture me on customs and etiquette Park. Just do as I say." Junmyeon said with some heat, then seeing the dejected look on Chanyeol's face, continued in aquiter tone "Elyxion is still in mourning, the Lunnett nobility will excuse our haste." Chanyeol nodded wordlessly, and began to walk ahead of him towards the chambers in which the remaining members of their party were staying.

"Oh! And Chanyeol, do collect my cousin from the revel, Uncle Heechul would not appreciate our leaving him drunk in the palace of an ally." Junmyeon called after him.  
"Of course Your Highness."came the reply.

#### x-x-x-x-x

Junmyeon watched the Ne'Ark woods glide by from his carriage window. Tried to focus on the moonlight which illuminated the dark wooods with a cool, muted glow. Broken thought tumbling inside him, their jagged ends hurting his heart. Sometimes words in Joohyun's voice resounded in his head. He was hardly paying any attention to the two other occupants of the carriage, but that didnt stop his cousin Baekhyun from talking non-stop.

" _Myeon, when we get married we must have both the palaces decorated up with the same kind of flowers... I think roses would do, but white roses._" Joohyun's voice came floating from the past.

"Listen cousin, I know you are going through very trying time, but you must stay strong..." Baekhyun went on in the present. 

" _"Are the cupcakes to your liking ?" Joohyun asked timidly. "You've told me numerous times that Blueberry cupcakes are your absolute favourite, so I thought it would be a nice Birthday present if I were to bake some for you with my own hands."she said in a rare show of nervousness. ___"

"...you must be more vigilant than ever cousin, there have been some skirmishes across our eastern border. King Naleyk is a cruel man from what I've heard..."

_"You say I'm strong, but truly, I've strived to become stronger everyday so I can be an equal to you. Even if our customs and beliefs divide us, even we are not Soulmates for the world, our souls are alike, and our hearts are one to me."_

"...I agree with them, war will be inevitable if that slimy lizard of a man does not stop his..."

_" Myeon, I will confess something that most have been apparent to you for sometime now, but I wish to speak it clearly. I am in love with you, have been since the day all those years ago, when we were children and I had frozen you using my Gift, to let both our friends use their Gifts against you. I had truly excpected you to dunk me in water after I had released you, but you did no such thing, and even smiled along. I think it was that smile that had dazzeled me. Till that day I had only thought of power and pride, but you taught me grace and humility. So I have made up my mind. I do not know how the Soulmate Bond is perceived in Elyxion, in Lunetta it is the most sacred covenant, and marriage is but a formality. Despite all the things I've been taught since I was a child, I will no longer wait for my Soulmate anymore. I do not care for the customs of the world anymore, I will leave behind my Moon-chosen Soulmate too, should I ever find them, if you promise to spend the rest of your life with me..." _

"Junmyeon... are you even listening to me ?" Baekhyun said, waving his hands in front of Junmyeon's face, startling him out of his thoughts.

"You really are out of your head, aren't you?" Baekhyun said with barely concealed frustation. "These are dire times for our kingdom, you will be King in a couple of weeks, you can't afford to act like a lovesick fool cousin. You... Ouch!"Baekhyun's rant was halted in the middle by Chanyeol poking him in the stomache harshly with his elbow. "What was that for Yeol?" Baekhyun turned to his Soulmate, who tried to shush him silently.

But Junmyeon had had enough. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, he ordered that the carriage be halted, and stepped out for a breath of fresh air. They were out of the woods and on the banks of the river Kunann, which served as a border between Elyxion and Lunetta. Junmyeon started to walk towards the bridge, hoping the cold night air will clear his head a bit. Reaching the middle of the colossal stone sturcture, he rested his forearms on the railing and looked at the rippling reflection the the crescent moon over the rushing waters. He could not help when his thoughts started to wander back to the Lunett Princess again. 

"Hullo! Good Sir, please do not do this!" an unexpected loud voice, pierced Junmyeon's ears, as arms wraped themselves around his torso, and tried to lift him off his feet. Shocked by the unfamiliar voice and the sudden presence, Junmyeon yelped in the stranger's hold. Yes the Crown Prince of Elyxion actually yelped, and tried to twist his way out of the man's arms.

"Do not do what?" Junmyeon asked, thoroughly perplexed. "Let go of me!"

"No I won't let you go. I won't let you end your life like this. No sir, you are not jumping to your death on my watch." the strange man replied. 

Jumping to death ? What was this stranger on about, and where were his General and cousin when he needed them, Junmyeon thought. 

"I know life is difficult, and you feel like there's no hope left, but believe me it will get better. I'll help you." The stranger continued unfazed, Junmyeon's efforts to wriggle free. 

"Listen you are mistaken, just let go of me!" Junmyeon said, trying to pull away. 

The railing of the bridge was not high enough to begin with. In fact it was barely 4 feet tall. Somehow, with Junmyeon trying to pull away or push away his captor, and the stranger trying to cling on to him as tightly as he could, to stop him from moving, the pair lost thair balance, and uncermoniously tumbled off the bridge, into the great river Kanunn. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made this far THANK YOU!!!  
> So any guesses on who the annoyingly loud voice belongs to ?
> 
> This is my first time writting a fanfic and I am sincerely grateful of every single person who has deigned to read this little story. Please leave all sorts of comments. I would really appreciate all kinds of criticism to improve. Please forgive spelling mistakes, as this is unbetaed.Also I'm still understandind for Ao3 works so please don't mind some glitches. I have a definite plot in mind for this story, but the finer details, I'm making up as I go, so please stay tuned for the next chapter when the real adventure begins.   
> And don't worry, more NCT and Red Velvet appearances are coming up.


End file.
